Caramelized Goddess
by Hawkflight7
Summary: "What are you doing in my room at this hour, Petra?" "Oh, just making a mess."


**Caramelized Goddess**

 **Summary: "What are you doing in my room at this hour, Petra?" "Oh, just making a mess."**

 **For the Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan kink meme. I realize the prompter asked for just one superior and subordinate, so here's to hoping they don't mind the extra person...**

 **Lookie! Lookie! It's a new pairing! Like, completely new! It's the first and only of it's kind! I created a pairing! *tap dancing ensues***

"Hruh!" The muffled word left her the instant a hot liquid came into contact with her skin.

It was thick, crawling over her skin at a snail's pace, leaving her decidedly warm and sticky as it continued on it's path, dribbling down into her bellybutton.

Petra only smirked at her though, raising the glass bottle to stop the flow, so the blueberry syrup didn't flow over the lip of it's tiny basin. "Oops. Sorry about that," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry for having not even warned her of the temperature.

Instead the woman merely set the glass down to pick up another, holding it loosely by the cap between her fingers. The flame on the table - the same one she was sure was responsible for heating up the contents of these vials - highlighted the golden color it held within and Krista licked her lips without another thought on Petra's deception.

Honey.

Probably warm now, at that perfect temperature that one usually found when the sweet sugar was poured into a cup of hot tea.

Her lips parted beneath the cloth, wishing the fabric wasn't blocking her mouth so she could taste it herself. Petra must have seen the movement beneath the bright pink tendrils of silk, the shadows her action created; even so she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she moved her hand so it was hovering over Krista's body, tilting the glass and letting out a, "Mmmh." Just as Krista gasped when the first drop of warm honey hit her right nipple.

Soon it was flowing over her skin, rolling down all sides of her breast as she fought to catch her breath. She had never thought having honey poured onto her skin would feel even better than having it run down her throat. The feeling of it on her skin was near intoxicating.

Petra seemed to agree with this mental sentiment and grabbed another glass of the sweet gold, now covering her left breast as well, starting with her hardened nipple.

A moan slipped from her this time and she noted the way Petra bit on her own lip when it broke the silence in the room. Perhaps she could use this to get what she wanted.

Krista whimpered, trying to catch Petra's gaze. But the woman didn't even spare her a glance, just continued tipping the glass until it was empty before moving away. If she could just get Petra to _look_ at her, then she could taste some of that honey on her own lips, feel it slide down her throat. Preferably after coming from the other woman's mouth.

Her kisses were always sweet, a bit of honey on them would only make it even sweeter.

Krista let out a soft moan, giving a slow, _careful_ , roll of her hips.

"Uh, uh." Petra reappeared in her vision now, wagging a single finger down at her. "Not yet, little vixen. Save it for the main course."

Petra reached out then, fingers brushing the the top of her lip as she pinched the fabric between her fingers, pulling it up slowly. She was moving even slower than the syrup had just minutes ago on her skin. It made a frustrated moan fall from her lips, now louder in the room as the cloth was removed from her mouth, no longer blocking her vocal cords.

"Shh." Petra pressed a finger to her lips and Krista's tongue darted out, hoping to catch even a pinch of sugar on the skin. She was disappointed to find none, but sucked the tip of the single digit into her mouth anyway, pressing a kiss against the skin when Petra withdrew her hand.

Her superior simply smiled at her, wagging the finger in front of her face now, tempting her. But she couldn't move from her spot, not only because if she did the covers beneath her would get sticky, but because her current position made it near impossible just to lift her own body up.

Krista's arms were raised above her, hands crossing at the wrist and twined in rope that was connected to the headboard, hidden beneath a pillow. Each ankle had a piece of rope tied around it as well, connecting to the corresponding legs of the bed, keeping her own spread open. The rope only gave her a little room to move, just enough so she could be comfortable, so that she wasn't being completely stretched over the bed.

Petra was grinning now as her hand gripping the bright pink ribbon moved past her chin and to Krista's neck, wrapping it around before tying it in the front. "There. Now you're a masterpiece, created by your's truly."

A creak of floorboards right outside the room made Petra turn quickly, again leaving her vision, heading for the door. Krista craned her head up, not wanting to miss this, but Petra was already adequately blocking her view - and therefore his - with the door only open by a few inches.

"Captain." Petra's voice filled the room, a little too cheery after finishing just in time for his arrival.

Levi's accompanying tired sigh tempted Krista to welcome him back herself, but she held her tongue, barely. "What are you doing in my room at this hour, Petra?"

"Oh, just making a mess." Krista could only imagine the look on the Captain's face at those words; she desperately wanted to see it. The way the corners of his lips would pull down into the beginnings of a scowl, eyes narrowing, ready to reprimand anyone at a moment's notice. "Do you think you could help me clean it up?"

It was with those words that Petra stepped aside and Krista' gaze connected with Levi's instantly. For a long moment he didn't move, just staring back at her with eyes that were quickly growing dark with lust. Just taking in the sight of her spread so openly, covered in different flavors of syrup and honey. The sugar cubes on her hips didn't even move when her own breathing picked up, stuck to her skin by peach syrup, little slices of strawberries set in-between each cube. Below her waist she knew powdered sugar had to be glistening in the light, from the flames and her own arousal.

"Lock the damn door." Petra giggled at Levi's words, but quickly moved to the door to do as she was told.

Krista watched silently as Levi walked towards her, moving around the side of the bed and she tracked his progress with her own gaze until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Like what you see?"

"Like?" His own gaze ran over her body once more. "You need to expand your vocabulary, Krista. 'Like.' Isn't the word I would use."

She smiled at hearing him say that, her lips curving up further as he divested himself of his clothes, leaving them on the nightstand next to the bed, neatly folded. Always folded. She had hoped he wouldn't bother with it this time, but it must be a terrible habit for him to continue doing so even now.

Her thoughts were driven from her mind just moments after he got onto the bed, latching his lips onto her right nipple. The honey that had begun to cool grew warm on her skin again from the heat of his mouth, quickly becoming liquid again only to get lapped up from her skin shortly after. She gasped when Levi bit her nipple, tongue dragging over the surface. Even with the honey gone from that area his tongue seemed to stick to her skin.

Levi's groan filled her ears and she arched up, trying to get him to take even more of her sweet, sticky flesh into his mouth.

Krista moaned as another pair of lips fell onto her left breast and her lashes fluttered as both Petra and Levi worked to rid her skin of any traces of honey.

Through her own lashes she could see Petra's clothes thrown haphazardly all over the floor. A giggle slipped past her lips at imagining Levi's reaction to seeing such disorder in his own room.

The giggle turned into a moan as Petra ran her tongue up the side of her breast, suckling on her nipple soon after. She could only focus on the two hot mouths roaming her skin then: teeth dragging over her skin to check for any remnants of the honey, tongues warming the traces they found, lips sucking along the honeyed veins.

She nearly let out a cry of relief when one of them finally let up on her breasts. With one last lick Levi's head tilted downward, so his chin was just above her stomach. She felt a finger swipe over the area in a next second, could hear Levi growl at Petra for collecting some of the blueberry syrup on her finger before he could even start gathering it up himself.

Petra smirked though and Krista caught her eye an instant later, whimpering with need. Just a taste. That's all she wanted. Why should they be the only ones to have all that sugar touch their lips?

"I bet you didn't know that Levi has a sweet tooth," Petra murmured into her ear, the warm breath on her skin making a shiver run down her spine. "Just imagine if he didn't," Petra continued in a whimsical tone, "I would've had to bathe you in hot sauce. Garnish you with slivers of pepper. You would be such a different dish, just as delightful though. Just as patient."

When Petra ran her syrup covered finger over her own lips Krista whined low in her throat just before those lips were on hers.

Her mouth parted instantly, tongue darting out to collect the syrup, savoring the sweet flavor before swallowing the substance. Even with her saliva mixed in it ran thick down her throat, little bits of blueberries adding to the wonderful feeling. Her eyes slipped close as she made sure to gather up every last precious drop she was offered, pressing her lips to Petra's afterwards, showing her appreciation in each kiss.

A moan left her lips an instant later; she was left gasping for air, Petra pressing butterfly kisses to her cheek as her mind spun, her whole world practically shattering around her.

Levi's tongue was dipping into her navel, collecting the rest of the syrup from her body. He kept pressing his tongue to the spot as her moans grew louder and she wished she could grab his hair in her fist, to keep him there long after the syrup was gone.

With her hands tied all she could do was tug at them in the vain; as he gave one last sweep of his tongue before his leg rolled over her own. And then his warm breath was on her hip as his body hovered over her right leg, tucked between his own. His teeth dragged over her skin before gripping one of those sugar cubes between them and she could hear him give a delightful sigh as he swallowed it.

A pair of fingers drew up from her opening, dipping into her briefly, collecting cum and sugar. She opened her eyes when she felt those same fingers prod against her lips and opened her mouth, welcoming the flavors into her mouth. Krista sucked on Levi's fingers as she felt Petra begin cleaning the sugar cubes and strawberries from her other hip.

They were working in perfect harmony. Petra licking her way along Krista's hip as Levi nipped at the skin, providing her with two unique sensations as they gathered up the peach syrup hidden beneath the other sweets. She could feel their tongues interlock over her skin as they met in the middle, a brief fight for dominance before Levi simply shoved Petra off the bed.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth then, a trail of saliva connecting them to her lips for a few seconds afterwards, before she felt a wet strand land on her chin.

His other leg slid over her own then and her eyes slid open to see him positioned between her legs, each hand pressed to a thigh, as if trying to spread her even further just before his head dipped down and she threw her own back. A soft cry fell from her lips when his tongue dipped into her core, disappearing a moment later when he swallowed the contents down. Then his tongue was on her again, dragging up her vulva to meet her throbbing clit. Only to begin again from just below her opening.

He continued to torture her like this, giving her a brief form of relief, but not going through with it. She wasn't sure if he was still searching out for sugar anymore or just liked drawing moan after moan from her lips.

Krista tried to roll her hips, to get his tongue to her clit faster, but his hands kept her still. She let out a low whine in response, gaze wandering to find Petra sitting on a chair, watching Levi torture her like this. "Traitor," she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to hold back another moan. Krista gave up a second later as Levi finally pressed his tongue to her clit once more.

Petra let out a low breathy laugh, her own fingers playing with her clit freely. "Truce? I'll only cum when you do."

Krista took in a shaky breath as Levi dipped his tongue back into her core, stretching her with the wet appendage. "Fine. If you cum before me though, I'm tying you to that blasted chair."

At Petra's innocent smirk she narrowed her own eyes, just for a moment. Levi closed his lips around her clit briefly, sucking for a second before letting go. "Don't forget, Krista. I'll need to untie you before you can tie her up. Understood?"

Her moan was answer enough and he dragged his tongue up her once more, her body relaxing against the binds when his tongue came into contact with her clit again. She rode her second orgasm that night with a sharp cry, hips pressing insistently against his hands. He must have relented because her hips raised from the surface of the bed, his tongue still licking over her clit.

A long moan followed in the silence and Krista watched from the corner of her eyes as Petra came undone, panting in that chair of hers.

She could feel hands tugging at the bonds around her ankles now, the rope being loosened before Levi slipped her feet from their confines. His lips pressing a kiss to each ankle in turn before he started on her wrists, giving them a kiss as well when he was done. "Go take a shower, both of you. You're not making my bed sticky after this."

Petra was laughing as she took Krista's hand, helping her get up from the bed without touching her previously honey and syrup covered body against the sheets. She pressed a hand to her stomach as she walked alongside Petra into the adjoining bathroom, watching as the skin stuck together when she pulled her hand from her stomach, stretching some before finally parting.

"Come on." Petra wrapped an arm around her waist and Krista let out a squeal when she was lifted into the air and set into the tub, Petra joining her shortly after. Once the curtain was drawn Petra turned the water on with a flick of her wrist, adjusting the temperature so the water was somewhere between hot and warm as it poured over her skin.

The woman grabbed a bar of soap and began rubbing it over Krista's body as she fought not to collapse under the touch of her fingers and the water. Krista clutched at her other arm as Petra ran a hand over her skin. "Okay, you're good. I'll finish up in here."

Once again she felt Petra's arm wrap around her waist before she was lifted over the lip of the tub again and set down on the cold tile outside of the shower. The curtain drawing closed again as Petra must be running the soap over her own body now.

Krista grabbed a towel from the rack, drying off her body before throwing it into the basket and moving out of the bathroom.

Her gaze settled on Levi, already in bed with the covers drawn up to his hips, eyes closed. She glanced to the basin in the room, seeing the damp cloth next to it and tugged at the ribbon that still lay around her neck. Krista was debating whether to take it off or not when she saw Levi's eyes were open and staring at her nearly nude body.

His hand raised from the bed, a finger motioning her over.

She walked over, climbing onto the bed to sink beneath the covers that skimmed her stomach once she was beneath them. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer so her chest was pressed against his. Levi pressed a kiss to her forehead, the skin closest to his mouth, before closing his eyes again. Krista felt the bed dip beneath her as Petra got on as well, and soon she could feel the woman pressed up against her back, laying a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes," Krista murmured back as she felt Levi's grip tighten on her, attempting to pull her even closer. Petra closed whatever distance he managed to create between them, though, just laughing softly at his antics.

She fell into sleep with the sound of Petra's laughter and Levi's accompanying halfhearted growl drawing her into dreamland.


End file.
